Mi Ultima Oportunidad
by UryuuWong
Summary: Leon, el agente estadounidense, se embarca en otra misión... pero lo que no sabe es que el pasado lo volverá a encontrar, y tendrá que tomar una decisión que cambiara la vida de todos... para siempre


Mi ultima oportunidad…

Leon S. Kennedy, un agente muy renombrado por estados unidos de América, excelente agente, gran compañero y todo lo que puede tener un hombre perfecto y hombre de trabajo…

9:00 am, Florida.

Ya han pasado 2 meses desde el incidente con el C- virus, y el agente Kennedy ha sido llamado para otra misión en Francia, eran las nueve de la mañana, el agente despertaba con un presentimiento extraño en su interior, no se sentía apto para otra misión, era muy reciente a la que acababa de regresar, pero… sin embargo el no se negó…

El agente se dirigía hacia el aeropuerto para tomar su avión, cuando una voz familiar le grito por detrás…

-Leon!-

El agente volteo y se dio cuenta que se trataba de una amiga… Angela Miller…

Leon: Ángela!

Ángela: Hey cuanto tiempo!

Se dieron un abrazo amistoso mientras se contaban sus recuerdos de años anteriores, cuando de pronto una oración se hizo escuchar…

Angela: Voy contigo…

Leon: es una misión secreta, pero… ja, no me puedo negar…

La chica castaña, ojiverde tomo del brazo al agente y este hizo una cara de sorpresa al ver esto…

Leon: hey!

Angela: ho vamos, no hay problema, verdad?

Leon pensó unos momentos esas palabras y asintió… y dijo: pero no tienes reservar tu pasaje con tiempo no?

Angela: ok vamos, tomare el siguiente abordaje contigo, soy una trabajadora de la policía tengo acceso a todas las aéreas.

Leon: esta bien vamos…

Los dos tomaron el siguiente viaje a Francia, mientras que en el transcurso iban platicando y cual era el propósito del viaje…

Al llegar al aeropuerto de francia los dos bajaron sin necesidad de maletas, por lo cual el desbordaje fue agil.

Angela: me hospedare en este hotel y tu?

Leon: ho, yo en… otro lugar…

Angela: no se si quisieras pero, quisieras acompañarme a mi departamento, es un favor de amigos…

Leon: Leon se quedo en silencio, sin decir una palabra y dijo…: claro, por que no…

Los dos caminaron hacia su hospedaje, Ángela le hizo la solicitud de si quería pasar a ver, pero este se negó ya que tenia cosas que hacer…

Angela: No gustas pasar, ya has llegado hasta aquí, asi que seria una descortesía dejarte afuera.

Leon sentía la necesidad de decirle que si, pero algo lo ataba a que no entrara, algo en su interior se sentía incompleto… asi que…

Leon: lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer para mi misión de mañana tengo que ir a Paris.

Angela: esta bien, buena suerte, nos vemos mañana en la agencia, vale?

Leon: si hasta mañana…

Angela: Adiós…

12:00 am, Paris.

Oficina Principal, Centro Estatal Francés.

Agente Kennedy, primero que nada quiero darle mi pésame por la perdida del presidente, y claro una disculpa por haberle mandado a todos los oficiales de las oficinas centrales de policía ya que era inculpado injustamente de haber asesinado al presidente.

Leon: ja, no hay problema, me alegra haber podido recuperar su confianza

Oficial: muy bien, entonces podemos avanzar.

Le dio los datos de la misión y sus objetivos pro algo irrumpió la escena.

Jefe: que pasa?

Leon: han atacado la base, rápido tenemos que salir de aquí!

Leon sale corriendo de la base junto con su compañera de equipo…

Angela: y que se supone que vamos a hacer!

Leon: primero escapar de aquí! Después necesitamos investigar quien esta detrás de todo esto!

Leon y Ángela se dirigieron hacia la ciudad, estaba hecha un desastre, la gente huía, era otro ataque bioterrorista, que contenía de todo tipo de criaturas feroces, cuando iban corriendo de pronto vieron siluetas de monstruos arrastrándose por las paredes, unas criaturas horribles, los dos sobrevivientes habían dejado atrás la base de policía, se iban escurriendo a través del árido camino, las calles llenas de muertos vivientes, monstruos aterradores, sangre por doquier, pánico en las calles, la ciudad que llego a ser una de las mas hermosas, habían quedado en ruinas… ya, no había esperanza….

26 de Enero, 6:00 pm.

Leon: llevamos investigando mas de 6 horas el laboratorio que hemos encontrado nada interesante…

Angela: y que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora…

Leon: seguir…

Angela: si oye…LEON CUIDADO!

Un licker gigante había saltado hacia Leon pero…el sonido ensordecedor de un tiro silencio la sala, los dos sobrevivientes quedaron en total silencio mientras trataban de buscar de donde salió la bala, cuando de pronto una silueta fina, cintura marcada, y un caminar familiar se alejaba de la oscuridad mientras dijo la siguiente frase: "deberías de cuidarte mejor las espaldas guapo…"

Leon: que?... Ada!

Angela: (un poco confusa) quien es ella?

Ada: Mi nombre es Ada, Ada Wong, y tu eres?

Leon veía la guerra de miradas entre la castaña y la mujer de pelo negro….

Angela: Angela Miller

Leon: Que haces aquí? Digo, po…

Ada: por que estoy aquí? Hum, es curioso que te lo preguntes (desviando su mirada de Angela) tu, digo, ustedes que hacen aquí?

Leon: por que habría de decírtelo?

Ada: yo se que después de todo lo ocurrido la confianza no es algo que pueda recibir de parte tuya…

Leon y Angela se habían quedado en total silencio… cuando Angela lo rompió con un comentario:

Angela: Dinos primero tu que eres… la verdad

Ada: por que habría de mentirles?

Leon: ahora que tramas Ada ( Leon con tono desalentado)

Ada: (hablando con seriedad) mira, se que hice mal en haber fingido todo lo de la B.S.A.A y lo ultimo que paso, pero, en serio quiero… cooperar en esto…

Angela: a que te refieres con que hiciste mal?

Ada: (baja la cabeza) yo…

Leon interrumpe

Leon: No es necesario decirlo, entonces estas aquí para "cooperar" cierto?

Ada: si, tengo cierta información que podría ser útil, se donde conseguirla, pero…

De pronto se escucha que en la entrada del laboratorio que las puertas habían sido destrozadas.

Angela: han entrado, que es lo que haremos!

Ada: iré a ver, los cubriré mientras encuentran una forma de salir de aquí!

Leon: ok.

Angela y Leon se fueron corriendo tratando de buscar una salida…

Angela: por aquí!

Leon: Iré por Ada!

Angela no estaba segura de dejarlo ir ya que era peligroso, y ella conocía el expediente de Ada, y sabia que iba a poder escapar sin embargo, vio la necedad de Leon de ir por ella, era como si el la viera como una mujer débil, cuando en verdad no lo era…

Leon: tengo que ir por ella… estarás bien?

Angela: (aun despistada) e..esta bien…

Leon salió corriendo en busca de Ada, cuando de pronto…

Leon: Ada, donde estas!

Ada: Leon!

Ada estaba mal herida, estaba tras una pequeña barricada de mesas, con cadavers alrededor, había lastimada cuando fue golpeada en la cabeza al intentar dispararla a un licker, este lanzo su lengua haciéndola caer…

Ada: Leon…

Leon: Ada, te tengo (tomándola en brazos)

Leon llevando a Ada se dirigió hacia la salida de emergencia donde se encontraba Angela…

Angela: que ha pasado!

Leon: esta inconsciente, tenemos que salir de aquí!

Angela: si

Los tres sobrevivientes corrieron a través de una fabrica que se encontraba cerca, solo para despistar a los monstruos…

Leon: Rápido, tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí!

Angela: pero… después a donde iremos, cual es nuestra misión? Solo hemos huido, nada mas!

Leon: no se tu, pero yo si tengo una misión, tengo que acabar de una vez por todas con esto, a pesar de todo lo que mis compañeros han sacrificado no puedo dejar las cosas así! Necesito comunicarme con unos compañeros… ellos nos podrán ayudar…

Angela: (mirando a Leon en silencio) entonces… a que te refieres?

Leon: tengo un amigo que nos puede ser de mucha ayuda… Ark, Ark Thompson…

Angela: y quien se supone que es?

Leon: Es un detective amigo mio, me apoyo al ir a investigar a la isla Sheena las operaciones de Umbrella.

Angela: Entonces… (Mira a Ada, regresando su mirada a Leon) si es de confianza?

Leon: si, agregando a otro compañero que nos ayuda en fuerza militar, por parte de la B.S.A.A…

Fin del Capitulo.


End file.
